Broken Promises
by GallagherGirlWithZach
Summary: Cammie moves away from Virginia in search of something new to change her life. Or maybe someone. She meets a guy named Zach in a library in Washington. They'll both realize just how important they are to each other. Promises will be broken and secrets will be revealed because of it, but will they both be able to handle that? Find out in this new story, Broken Promises. R&R! :D
1. Chapter 1: Broken Promises

**Broken Promises**

"**The only person you should try to be better than is the person you were yesterday." – Unknown**

"**Life isn't about finding yourself, life is about creating yourself."**

Cammie finds herself traveling all the way to Washington from Virginia in search of something new to change her life. Or maybe _someone. _While she's doing just that, she meets a guy named Zach in a library in Washington. They'll both realize just how important they are to each other. But there's more to Zach than meets the eye and what does Cammie have to do with it? Promises will be broken and secrets will be revealed because of it, but will they both be able to handle that? Find out in this new love story, _Broken Promises. _R&R! :D

**Cammie's POV**

Okay, so let me introduce myself. My name's Cameron Morgan, but Cammie for short. I come from Roseville, Virginia, but right now, I'm here on a bus going from Virginia and all the way to Washington. Don't know exactly where in Washington, but it isn't that fun especially when it's thousands of miles away and you got a really bad bladder to hold in. Yay! *note the sarcasm* I'm guessing I'm heading for Olympia since that's what it says on my pass, which I failed to notice at first. Anyways, I don't exactly know why I'm moving to such a far-away state. Most would say it's to move on or just get some traveling experience or to start all over. I guess I was one of those reasons. Roseville was getting a little too old for me. I needed something new in my life. I felt a need of something, like there was something I needed to get or see. I don't know, but it was just as a woman's instincts. Guess we'll see! Oh and excuse me for this long and boring introduction.

My mom and dad didn't approve of my moving to Washington at first. But, I did get to convince them at some point. They knew they couldn't stop me from doing what I wanted, so they let me. I can't say I'm tough, but I can tell you that I don't think I'll be feeling homesick anytime soon. I've always wanted to explore this world and see new things. So, I guess this was my chance. Besides, it's not like home back in Roseville was homey. In fact, it was the total opposite – I wasn't always close with my family like other people are. We just sort drifted far and far apart from each other. Oh and of course, I won't be feeling lonely especially when I know I've got some friends in Washington.

Taking the bus does surely take longer than taking an airplane to Washington. It's way easier getting to your destination flying through the skies than on wheels. My parents told me so, but I refused to take an airplane. I just did. I was never a fan of airplanes. Since the time of when I was a child. To this day, they creep me out.

"Hey there girlfriend!" Bex, my friend greets me at the bus terminal with a huge hug, throwing her arms around me so tightly, I could almost faint. "How you been?" She says with her British accent, so instead of been, she says _bean. _And I can't help but smile at that.

"Oh you know, just the same old thing. School, go home, eat, sleep, wake up," I tell her with a smile, facing towards the cities of Washington and breathing in the cold, clean air. "Yea, you get the picture." Then, one of the most embarrassing things happened – my tummy growled. Seriously, did it have to happen there?

It growled even louder by the second. Yea, I have to admit. I hadn't eaten much since I left Virginia. "Well, someone seems starved," Bex laughs and shakes her head, offering her hand to me and says, "C'mon, let's go to the diner. My treat."

"So, how _have _you been?" Bex asks me again, moving the straw around in her drink, her eyes never straying from mine.

"You already asked me that and I already answered that." A soft laugh escapes my throat, trying my best not to seem nervous.

"Oh you know what I mean, Cammie, and don't try to change the subject."

I knew what she meant when she said it, but I just couldn't give her the answer she wanted. Heck, I didn't even know what she wanted to hear or even worse, how I was _really_ doing. "Better than ever." I force a smile, hoping she takes my word for it.

"Cammie, I've known you since we were little kids. And trust me, it doesn't feel good to see a friend get hurt."

"Look, you don't have to worry about me. I'm doing just fine." I smile, but this time it was real. "I came here, so we could have fun. So, how bout we do just that?"

She hesitates for a second, focusing her eyes and maintaining eye contact with me. Drumming her fingers on the table and just when I thought she'd say "No", that's when she says, "Fine. _But_ - ," She pauses after emphasizing the word "But" with such clarity, it's almost as if she didn't want me to miss it. "- only if you promise me to keep no secrets and lies between us. Right? What are best friends for?" She sticks out her pinky finger, waiting for mines to intertwine with hers so that we can make that oath of _No secrets, No lies. _

I wasn't exactly sure if I wanted to make that promise with her. I trust her, but I just don't trust myself. All my life, I've been keeping secrets and been telling lies to people especially to those who have asked about my past. I mean, surely I wasn't the only one who does that in this world. My past wasn't that extraordinary. It was, just not in the super duper type of life that anyone could dream of. It was more of a melodramatic sort of life. Sometimes when I was in school and we were asked to share one of our best childhood memories to the class, well I couldn't think of any. Instead, I'd use most of class time to make up a story. But in reality, it was only what I dreamed of having. I could've had an awesome childhood, but tragedy just had to come in my way. It just _had_ to.

I sat there, staring at Bex's finger and just then, I felt like the whole world was staring at me, waiting for me to make a move. I felt my sweat coming up, my jaw hardening, and my hands stiffening. Suddenly, I felt so afraid in such a long time. I was never good with promises and I don't know anybody who was. I learned in life that promises are meant to be broken. One for the reason to see if the person was trustworthy enough to keep it. The other was to see if you were willing enough to forgive that person for breaking it – if you were willing to put your trust in them again even after breaking that promise. Promises – they're made to challenge humanity and their capability of being loyal to one another. I didn't know if I was ready for any of those. For all I know, I've lost trust in people a long time ago.

Bex twirled her finger around just waiting for me. I knew she was beginning to lose patience. With all the hesitation, I made up my mind. And I couldn't leave my friend hanging. I came here to Washington to seek new things – be someone new. So, I couldn't let my past hold me back. So, I did what was right. I raised my pinky finger up at Bex, a smile forming at her lips. She raises one eyebrow, waiting for that intertwining of our fingers, and just then, I put my finger to hers, our fingers intertwining to make that oath. Then, at the same time, we both whisper, "Promise."

***New Story! Please R&R! :D Sorry if it's boring in the beginning, but it'll get better as you go deeper into it :)


	2. Chapter 2: Books plus Boys

"**Trust is like an eraser, it gets smaller and smaller after every mistake." – Unknown**

"**Life is about trusting your feelings and taking chances, losing and finding happiness, appreciating the memories, and learning from the past." – Unknown**

**Books plus Boys**

**Cammie's POV**

After eating at the diner, Bex and I headed for her penthouse. It was so beautiful! It had such an amazing view of the trees and mountains in Washington. If I had known Bex's place was this amazing, maybe I would've moved here way before now. To my surprise, Liz and Macey were there too! No words could express how elated I was to see them there and from that moment on, I knew we were all going to have fun together living under the same roof.

"We're really glad you decided to stay here, Cammie." Liz nods her head while her smile widens by the second. Anyone who saw Liz for the first time would think she was weak just cuz she was really thin. But that didn't mean she was a weakling. In fact, she's a black belter in taekwondo or was it karate. Well, whatever it may be, she's no girl to be messed with. So, anyone who even thinks of tackling her down, well I can only hope that you don't end up in the hospital with a few broken limbs.

"Well I'm really thankful you guys even let me stay here." I tell them, looking around the place and its beautiful interior.

"Oh did you really think we were going to let you live out on the streets?" Macey says, coming out with three glasses of OJ, giggling on her way towards us. Macey is the richest amongst us. In fact, she's an heiress to some sort of huge company. Of course, you could almost say that every guy out there would want a chance to have a date with her – a girl who looks way too good from head to toe. Of course she didn't have a cup of OJ for herself since she's best known to keep a daily routine of eating less than 900 calories a day.

"Soo…," Bex starts off with that teasing voice of hers while sipping some OJ, looking above the rim of her cup at each of us with those cat eyes of hers, and right then and there, we all knew an idea was forming inside that wild head of hers and usually it's something fun. "What do you say we all stay up and par-taayy?"

Together, we all look to each other back and forth, smiling so big, our cheeks start to ache. And just like best friends do, we all giggle together, having a series of pillow fights with loud music echoing off the walls it almost makes me wonder if we'll soon be reported by our neighbors. I don't know about Macey, but we filled our stomachs till it felt full and could almost explode. I guess I really needed to do that since I didn't eat much during the trip, even during the time at the diner with Bex cuz I suddenly lost my appetite. Normally, a group of girls would watch chick flicks, but that was totally not us. We were the type of girls who would get cozy together on a couch with some popcorn on our laps, while watching a horror movie on a huge flat-screen TV, waiting for that scary scene to come on where we would all scream together or hide our heads into one another's shoulders, holding tightly onto each other as if were the ones being killed in a movie scene. Or we would wait for that scene where the victim tries to run and survive from the lunatic, making us holler at the TV loudly in hopes that the victim will hear and just listen to us when we tell them not to do a particular thing. And when the victims didn't listen and end up dying, well of course you'd expect some swearing or cursing especially from Macey and Bex. Well, that was exactly what we did that night. Of course, in those times we would seem like the real lunatics, but really, that was just us girls. That's why we love each other.

After hours of screaming and eating, we all had our consciousness ebbing away slowly as the clock ticked. Of course, we all got too lazy to get to our rooms, so we ended up sleeping in the living room – Bex and Liz on the couches, while Macey was on the ground with her long legs propped on top the couch that Liz was sleeping on. Something about the way Macey's feet almost hit Liz in the face made me smile. Me? For a girl who had to travel to Washington from Virginia for hours, I guess I still had the energy to get to my room, ready to just fall onto my bed and let my thoughts drift away. When I got to my room, I knew I just had to sleep right away. Cuz first thing I spotted there were my unpacked bags and a whole lot of other things that needed to get put away first thing early in the morning, and the fact that it was already 4:36 a.m. and I needed to get up at 6:30, meant that I had less than two hours of important sleep.

**Sweet Danger**

It was only 5 minutes later after going to bed, when I started having my nightmares again. Nightmares of the past. I was just a little girl when an accident occurred. There was a huge explosion and I saw it with my own two eyes. It terrified me and it got me crying. Any little kid would've cried at the sight of it. But the fact that someone I cared for was in the accident was what got me most. Flames bursting into the air, while people on the side couldn't do anything to stop it. It was too horrible to look at and yet, I couldn't stop staring in hopes that the person I cared for would come out alive. But I was smarter than that and I knew that everyone in it perished in the fire and would never come out. But a part of me never stopped wishing for the better. Soon, the bright and orange flames turned to black smoke. Firefighters clearing the rest of the flames with their water hose, hoping that they would at least bring back some survivors and when the captain announced that there were no survivors well imagine my heartbreak at that moment.

The nightmare continued to tear me apart. First night in Washington and I was already having a bad night. Maybe it was the horror movies or just the loads of food that affected me. But luckily, I was spared a bit from this nightmare. Spared from a phone call at 6:10 in the morning.

"Hey, Cammie, sweety." It was my mom. We were never close. She and dad were always busy – never having enough time for family day. "Sorry, did I wake you? I… I just wanted to know if you were doing fine there in Washington."

"I'm fine, mom." I turn to my side and notice the pool of sweat I made on my pillow. I guess I'd been so afraid. I should've thanked my mom for calling me and waking me up from this horrible dream. But, I didn't cuz I didn't want her knowing I was still affected by that accident no matter how long ago it happened. "How's home back in Virginia?"

"You know… just the same old routine." There was a long silence after that and I wondered if she had hung up. I get up from my bed and look at myself in the mirror wondering if I'll ever be okay. "You should go back to sleep now. You must have lots of work to do tomorrow. Listen… I'll call you again soon." Then, she hung up before I could even say "Bye" to her.

I stare at my phone, thinking about the last thing she had said. _I'll call you again soon. _But I knew that "soon" meant days, maybe even weeks or months, or even worse, years.

After being awoken by a phone call, I couldn't fall back to sleep after that. So, I figured I could start unpacking, but quietly so that I wouldn't wake up the girls. Thank goodness they saved me the work of having to clean out all the dust of my room. It was super clean and maintained, I almost felt like they were actually waiting for me to come. It didn't take too long to unpack everything, so I thought of going back to bed. But I didn't. Instead, I thought of heading out, but not too far out cuz I might get lost. It seemed like a good idea to get out there and just stretch out my limbs. On my way here, I did spot a local library around the block. So I figured that that's where I should head for since I love to read books.

After arriving at the library five minutes later, I started searching for books that interested me. There weren't too many people there, but I guess it's been around for quite a while now. The brown, wooden interior somehow gave it a cozy feeling. After all the disasters that happened in my life, I finally found my safe haven in reading books, this helped soothe my thoughts. There were thousands of books to choose from. Being there made me feel at peace. Of course, it didn't take long till I found a book that interested me. The thing is, it was way too high on a shelf for me to reach and my arms aren't _that_ long. I look around to see if there was anyone that could help. There was no one. No one, but a wooden ladder leaning on the wall next to the isle of books, waiting for someone to use it. And I figured I was that someone. So I used it. Well, I tried to – putting each foot on each step, getting closer and closer to my target. Little did I know that using wooden ladders could be so dangerous… especially when there's a broken step on it.

Imagine my surprise when I try to step higher up onto the ladder, but instead slip on the broken rung of it. Slipping on the broken rung, I somehow fell back as the wooden rung cracked just as I was about to move my other foot up. And just then, I lost my balance, falling backwards as both of my hands let go of the ladder, waiting for that fall on the ground. Waiting and waiting. Waiting for my body to touch the ground. But it didn't. Instead, I was caught by a man before I could even touch the ground.

"Ma'am. Are you alright?" The green eyed man stares at me, his strong arms wrapped around me tightly, worried that I might've been hurt.

*** Zammie coming soon :3 Please R&R! :D


	3. Chapter 3: Just another Crazy Day

"**Life is not a matter of milestones, but of moments." – Unknown**

**Just another Crazy Day **

**Cammie's POV:**

"Ma'am. Are you alright?" Those were the words I heard when the man spoke to me.

I thought I was falling when I let go of the ladder. Well, I guess I was, but what I really thought was I was going to hit the floor. Of course, that was till I felt these really built and strong arms catch me. I was waiting for the excruciating pain from the fall to come, but it never came. And the man asked me if I was fine. But I didn't answer. For a moment there, I thought I was in heaven and it was like an angel talking to me.

My eyes were shut tight. I held my sweaty hands tightly together, part of me wishing he hadn't been there to catch me so he wouldn't have had to see that embarrassing fall of mine. Throughout my entire life, I can recall having more bad moments than good ones. Yup, what a sad life. I bit onto my lip, still wondering where I was and what had happened. Was I dreaming? I wish. I mean, it was obvious that I had been saved, I just wished I wasn't. I could feel him looking down at me intently and it made me want to blush. His grip on me was getting tighter by the second and that only made me shut my eyes even tighter. Oh boy. I think I heard a soft laugh escape his throat and I could almost imagine him smirking. Seriously, nothing was funny about anything. I realized that I was still alive and I needed to get back to reality before this man decides to actually drop me so that I'd wake up. So I took a peek at him and the first thing I saw were his charming, green eyes partially covered by his dark, brown hair that anyone could have fallen for. But I didn't say that I did. Heck no. I wasn't planning to fall for a stranger that quickly in this new city.

"I think I'll need to call the ambulance soon…" He says jokingly as he continues to smirk and laugh.

"No! I'm fine. There's no need to do that." I break free from his grip and stand back on my own two feet, fixing my hair, suddenly feeling cautious.

"Yea, I thought so." He smirks once again. I guess it's a habit of his. A _really bad one. _That I'm learning to hate. "Um… I believe you needed some assistance, right?" Standing there in his red, blue, and white plaid shirt and denim jeans, he digs his hands into his pockets, looking right at me, waiting for an answer. God, his eyes were just piercing right through me, it made my legs tremble.

"Um… Um… do you work here by any chance?" _Please say no, please say no._

"Yea, I actually do the book shelving here in the library. So do you need any help?" I was stunned, speechless in fact. "I guess you didn't see the sign on the ladder that said _Do Not Use_." He gives me a clever smile, a slow and steady one and I know he was teasing me and it only made me feel worse that I didn't see the sign that he spoke of.

Oh great. So he works here. At a library. My only known sanctuary. What was I supposed to do now? Move to a different city in search of a different library? I couldn't even imagine going to this library just to have this guy laugh in his mind about what happened today every time he saw me. I look to the ladder leaning on the shelf while I stood there in shame, doubting that there was even a _Do Not Use _sign on the ladder. And to my surprise, there wasn't any sign on it at all! Besides, I'm not blind and I could've seen it if it was really there. I give him a suspicious look, almost questioning him whether he's taking me lightly right now. Then, I look around once again, back to the spot where I had first seen the ladder. And there it lay. The sign that was supposed to be on the ladder which actually said _Broken ladder. I dare you to use it. _Seriously, what kind of precautionary sign is that? Really lame.

"Um… what sign? Cuz I don't see one anywhere on it." I look to him with my innocent stare, crossing my arms across my chest, waiting for him to say something clever.

"This ladder is for staff use on… - "

He didn't get to finish what he was saying cuz I was already interrupting him. "Ooohhhh!" I exaggerate a bit, walking over to the spot of where the sign lay on the floor. "You mean _this_ sign?" I say those words slowly, hoping it'll process well inside that head of his. The sign dangles beneath my fingertips, swaying it in front of him as I laugh silently in my head.

He sighs deeply and loudly, once again smirking at me. "As I was saying...," He mimics the way I talk – slowly, almost teasing me in the most despicable way. He walks towards me with silent steps, his eyes never straying from mine as his facial expression turns serious. Then, he stops walking, grabbing the ladder from the side and the sign from my hand, placing it right on the ladder saying, "This ladder is for staff use _only_. I think everyone should know that."

We stand there looking at each other for a minute or so in complete silence, it was almost like we were playing a staring game. For a second there, I thought I caught him staring at my lips. Then, he turned his back at me and started walking away swiftly back to where he came from like nothing had happened. I was almost grateful for that. Then, he turns his head towards to where I was standing, enough for me to see the side of his face, saying, "If you need any help with anything… I'll be right there at the counter." And of course, he walked away with a smirk as if I didn't see it.

Finally, I was alone and able to breathe properly. Second day in Washington and it was already turning out to be _not-so-good_ for me. What else could go wrong? A lot, but I didn't want to think about it. I closed my eyes, replaying that whole embarrassing scene again in this clueless mind of mine. It must've been my lack of sleep that caused this failure of mine. And when I replay everything that just happened in the last five minutes, I can't help but flinch at the memory of it. Both of my hands clench at my sides as I mentally slap myself in the face. I try to calm myself down by breathing in and out deeply three times. Then, I made a whole series of jumping and spinning. It seemed to work for me, convincing myself that this day was going to get much better, while I whispered to myself a few times, "Cammie, everything's going to be fine." And when I finally felt satisfied, I started to open my eyes, thinking the breathing process actually worked. It actually worked… but only until I saw his face again.

I open my eyes, only to see this same stranger from five minutes ago, standing a few inches away from me. His face showcased nothing but amusement. That only made my anger level grow higher to the worse extent. Even worse, my self-esteem level which seemed to be decreasing by the second. He stood there with a smile on his face, looking as if he was about to burst into laughter, while I stood there frozen with my eyes wide open. Then, in the middle of that moment, he made an act of looking around the area, acting as if he didn't see anything that I had just done – completely avoiding eye contact!

He takes one last look around as he whistles, looking right back at me when he finishes. Then, he casually walks towards the side, awkwardly saying, "Uh… just came here to get the book cart back…" He tries to smile genuinely, but fails to do so. He walks back carefully to the counter slowly, slowly turning his head back at me and back ahead, looking to see if I was spiritually damaged or anything. It was almost like telling me that my secret was safe with him – that he was to tell no one about today. Well, I just hoped so cuz if not, I just might shun myself from this whole world if anyone was to know about what had happened today. _What else could go wrong?_

_*** _More Zammie coming up! ;) R&R! :D


End file.
